He Put his What? Where?
by Mistymist
Summary: What happens when Katie and Lee are left all alone in the Quidditch changing rooms? Written for a special Twin.Exchange Project. Warning Smut.


"What are you so happy about then?" Angelina asked flopping down on my bed in the sixth year dormitory. "I feel like I've been pushed through the rinse cycle on a muggle washing machine a few times, and I am well and truly stuffed. You on the other hand look like you've been well and truly shagged!"

"Me too, not the shagged part, the drowned rat part," Alicia added, turning bright red in the process. "Why we have to play Quidditch in the middle of a hurricane-like storm is beyond me."

"Yeah the rain was a bit heavy wasn't it?" I said, vaguely registering their words.

"A bit heavy? That's the understatement of the century. So tell us what's got you feeling so chipper on such a dismal day?" Angelina prompted me before collapsing properly onto the bed in a heap.

"Lee," I said simply and grinned widely.

"Lee? As in Lee Jordan?" she asked sitting up again, suddenly very interested.

I blushed and nodded. "He's quite good looking don't you think? And he has the loveliest hands, and his eyes, Sweet Godric I could just drown in his eyes." Angie and Lici were looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"I guess so..." Alicia replied. "I can't say I've ever really taken much notice of him in that way, and I didn't know you had either. When did this start then?"

"Today after the match, he was waiting for me in the meeting room, and everyone else had left by the time I arrived to shower. He told me the rest of you had decided to come straight back to the tower and clean up here, and the twins had mentioned something about a Wizard chess set and a Remeberall but he didn't know what they meant. You know how it's best not to ask sometimes?" The other girls nodded and gestured for me to get to the point." Anyway he was just staring at me with those dreamy brown eyes of his. I thought maybe I had something on my face so I asked him what he was looking at, and he said, _"You". _It shocked me a bit because the look he was giving me at that point wasn't one I have ever seen from anyone before, especially not Lee. The next thing I knew he had his arms around me, and he was kissing me. Man can that boy kiss!"

"What? He kissed you just like that? No warning, no 'how 'bout a drink at the three broomsticks' or anything, just bam! And then he's full on snogging you?" Angelina looked like she had been hit by a stunner at close range.

"Yep and it didn't stop there either. If you'll let me finish I'll tell you the rest," I told her, and both my best friends nodded and mimed zipping their mouths shut. They were now looking very much alert and interested. I quickly shut the curtain of my four poster and cast '_Muffalito'_ before continuing my story.

"So there we are snogging each other in the meeting room and I was rather stunned, but it was bloody brilliant so I kissed him back. He does thing with his tongue that should be illegal for the effect it was having on me, and before I knew which end was up, he was walking us backwards towards the showers stripping our clothes off as we went. I was too busy swooning over his magical hands and tongue to notice much at the time. Once we had made it to the shower, breathing became a necessity so we pulled apart and I just stared at him for a moment. He was smiling like a loon but then again so was I probably. Then he took a minute to turn the shower on and stepped into the water. He looked so damned hot I couldn't keep my hands off him, so I reached out and grabbed a fist full of his hair and my other hand ran over his hard chest as I pulled his mouth back down to mine. A second later, his hands were on my bum and he lifted me off the ground. My legs went around his waist and I felt his intentions, if you get my meaning, against my thigh." I paused there trying to gauge my friends' response to what I am saying; they both looked positively enthralled so I continued.

"He spun us around so that my back was supported by the side wall of the shower stall, and he thrust his hips a little bit. Good lord I tell you, if that wasn't enough to get me going then nothing would have worked. My head fell backwards and he moved his delicious mouth to my neck, and started kissing and sucking his way down my chest while his hands worked their way between my legs. He has such lovely hands did I mention that? His beautiful nimble fingers were doing the most amazing things to me while his tongue slid up my body and did this swirling motion in my ear."

"Wait! He put his what where?" Alicia practically yelled.

"Huh?" I asked shaking myself out of my memories. "Oh yeah I know it sounds kind of wrong, but honestly it was really hot and it felt..." I made a strange noise in my throat because I don't have actual words to describe how it felt. "Do you want me to go on or not?"

"I can't believe I'm even considering this, but Godric help me, please don't stop now! I might die if I don't hear the rest." Angelina looked rather torn about admitting she was so interested in all the gory details, and Alicia kind of shrugged before gesturing for me to go on.

"Well anyway I'll skip the rest of the minor details to save you from being traumatised for life and just say that we had very hot, mind blowing sex and he's taking me to Hogmeade next weekend."

"Wow," Alicia managed to whisper breathily.

"I'll say! Who would've picked it? Lee Jordan Sex god of Hogwarts? I didn't even know he felt that way about you Kates," Angelina babbled mindlessly.

"Me either but now I do know I can't wait for round two. Man I'm hungry, Are you guys hungry? Let's go see whether the boys are ready to eat yet."

The girls shook their heads at me as I bounced off my bed and headed for the doors, after cancelling the spells from before. I wasn't lying; I really couldn't wait to get Lee alone again and soon.

The End.


End file.
